Benny (Total Recall)
Benny is a supporting antagonist in the 1990 film Total Recall. He is a mutant who serves as a spy working for the Mars Colony Security Force by posing as a cab driver on Mars. He was portrayed by Biography Benny first appeared when Douglas Quaid (the hero of the film) arrives on Mars to search for clues about his past identity as Carl Hauser, who was an secret agent working for Mars Intelligence. Upon receiving a note from Hauser about a place called The Last Resort where he should ask for a woman named Melina, Quaid receives a ride there from Benny, who explains to him about the effects of the cheaply-made drones that exposed early settlers thus turning them into mutants. Later on, as Richter and Helm, along with their men, attempt to kill Quaid and Melina at the Hilton Hotel, the two receive a ride from Benny, who is now shocked to find out that he's now on the run against the authorities. After racing through the terbinium mines, Benny accidentally crashes his cab and follows both Quaid and Melina back to the Last Resort, seemingly fearing for his life. Going through an underground tunnel buried under the Last Resort, the three find the headquarters of the Resistance, who are fighting against Vilos Cohaagen's brutal reign and his abusive monopoly of selling air. Upon meeting the Resistance, Benny reveals himself to be a mutant, having developed an alien-like arm concealed under his fake human arm. As the three head over to the Resistance's headquarters, Quaid meets their leader Kuato (a deformed twin conjoined to his brother George), who helps him learn about a important discovery: Cohaagen and his men have discovered an alien reactor that can release oxygen into Mars' atmosphere that can render it breathable, but Cohaagen decided not to activate it out of pure greed for control of the colony. Just then, Cohaagen's men arrive at the scene, slaughtering all of the Resistance members. Just as the heroes are about to escape, Benny betrays them by gunning George down, revealing that he has been in league with Cohaagen all along. After Richter kills Kuato, Quaid and Melina are brought to Cohaagen, who explains that the Quaid persona, along with Benny's true occupation as a double agent, were all part of Cohaagen's true plan to wipe out the entire Resistance. Cohaagen then orders Hauser's memory to be placed back into Quaid and for Melina to be reprogrammed as Hauser's lover, the two escape and hurry to get through the mines to start the reactor. Benny manages to spot them as he rides a drilling machine, intending to finish them off once and for all. However, Quaid grabs a smaller drilling machine and sabotage's the vehicle's oil supply, much to Benny's anger as he says, "WHERE THE F-CK ARE YOU?!!" Quaid then drills through the control panel, saying to Benny, "SCREW YOU!!!" Without hesitation, Quaid angrily shoves the machine through the panel into Benny's chest, killing him instantly. Navigation Category:Charismatic Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Mutants Category:Murderer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sadists Category:Spy Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Sophisticated Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Assassins Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Comic Relief Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Minion